Merry Christmas
by darken room
Summary: I realy couldn't think of a summary and I'm really sorry, but enjoy it all the same ok


Okay this is my first Sasuke/Naruto fic ok so hang in there with me ok

Merry Christmas

The snow was falling all around him as he walked, passing the kid's that pointed at what they wanted from their mother's or father's. It was cold out side really, just cold enough to where you had to wear a jacket or a long sheave shirt.

Naruto countiuned to walk along the sidewalk not really paying mind to wear he was going just enjoying the time off from training. He had already been to the Ramen Stand and wished them a merry Christmas, he'd already paid the Hokage a visit and left after she smacked him for calling her old.

Yeah so far the day was turning out all right, sure the people would give him the haltered filled looks when he walked by but he just put on his mask and walked away. That is until he got to his apartment, then it would crumble to the floor.

beep beep

"Yeah the Ramen's done, time to eat" A happy blonde haired boy yelled before running over and grabbing the bowl

"ow ow ow ow it's hot", he cried pulling away and sticking out his tongue trying to cool it off

Looking down at the steam rising from the bowl he sighed "I guess I can wait for a while", turning around he walked over the window to stare out at the people that walked by laughing, smiling, talking to one another. He saw the kid's having snowball fights and the parent's watching them, he saw a father trying to teach his son how to build a snowman and his daughter a snow angel.

Naruto turned to look at his little apartment, and smiled a sad smile "Look's like another Christmas I'm going to spend alone", Naruto frowned when he heard a knock at his door

"yeah I'm coming hold on", Walking over and reaching for the door knob and pulling it open he saw Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face

"What do you want Teme"

Sasuke just shrugged and looked away from the blue eyes that stared him down "The Hokage want's to see you"

"The old hag" Sasuke nodded at the blond and turned to walk away

Naruto shut the door and walked with Sasuke towered the Hokage's office "how did you know where I would be" Naruto asked and look at the dark haired boy

"I didn't..it was the first placed I checked" Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto "Why were you there and not outside playing like a kid, dobe"

"I'm not a dobe, you teme", Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke and yelled

"Do you have to be so loud", and with that Sasuke walked off leavening the blond behind

"Hey wait up"

(Hokage's door)

"Naruto you should go in first"

"What! no way she's going to hit me again" Naruto pointed at the door "you're the one that brought me here so why don't you go in first"

"Because she want's to see you" Sasuke said leaning against the wall beside the door

"That doesn't count"

"Hn", Sasuke sighed "Just go in, I promise she won't hit you"

Naruto looked at him and then to the door "fine" reaching out he turned the handle

"You coming" Naruto looked at Sasuke who was now standing beside him

"Just open the door dobe"

Pushing the door Naruto walked into the room "Hey the light's are out"

"SURPRISE" Naruto has speechless as the light's came on and he saw all his friends around the room all of them smiling and laughing and even some of them clapping

"You should have seen the look on your face Kid" Tusanda said from her chair

"Naruto that's not all guess who else came to the party", A Smiling Rock Lee said

Naruto looked over at the corner to see a Gara standing there and smiling at him "Gara"

"we daemon's need to be there for each other friend", was all the red head said

Naruto looked at every one "why"

"Naruto we love you and wanted to be here for you on Christmas", Iruka said walking over to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"LET"S GET IT STARTED" Kakashi yelled before putting a cd into the player and Turing on the lights

Everyone was talking and laughing, just having a good time. Even Naruto who was smiling and talking to Rock lee and Kiba, and Ino while other's were playing twister or card's and if you were Kakashi reading the all famous Ich Ich book.

As the Party went on Naruto managed to sink on onto the balcony with out anyone finding him, he watched the snow fall past him to hit the ground below.

"Dobe", Turning around Naruto saw A dark haired boy standing by the door

"What do you want teme", Naruto turned away from him to continue looking out off the edge, he soon felt the other boy move to stand beside him and lean on the rail along with him.

"Nothing just trying to get away from all those girls", Sasuke sighed and looked at the blonde "and you"

Naruto turned to look at him "I needed some fresh air and to do some thinking" Naruto looked up at the star's

"You know it wasn't all the Hokage's idea to throw the party"

Naruto smiled "I know"

"Thank you Sasuke" , Naruto's sea blue eye's looked into Sasuke's dark ones.

Sasuke smirked "Dobe" , reaching over he grabbed a hold of the blonde neck, pulling him closer to him

Naruto smiled when he felt the slightest touch of Sasuke's lips, closeting the distance between them Naruto moaned into the kiss. It was a rough or demanding kiss just a sweet and loving kiss, Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to his body before picking him up to sit on the railing and wrapping his arm's around the blonde's waist.

Soon the need for air broke them apart, Sasuke laid his head on Naruto chest while the blonde ran his finger's through the dark hair of Sasuke.

"When should we tell them", Sasuke asked and looked up at the blonde

"You don't care if they know about us", Naruto laid his hand's on Sasuke's shoulders and wrapping his legs around the boys waist.

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck "nope"

Smiling Naruto poked Sasuke on the shoulder "good because they already know"

Surprised Sasuke turned to look behind him, only to see all their friends smiling...even the girls

"Kakashi what have you been teaching my little Naruto", a fuming Iruka asked while grabbing the sliver haired mind by the vest.

Naruto leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear "I love you"

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto again before whisper to him "I love you to"

END

Ok that was my first Sasu/naru fic and I hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
